WinWin Situation
by lilplayer
Summary: Yaoi! Dont like don't read! Athrun is stressed from his friends death and responsibilities, so when a certain blond offers to help out will Athrun alow him? RARE! AthrunxRey


**Win-Win Situation**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Warning: Not for young children and yaoi haters now run along before I tell your parents!**

Athrun wandered the halls of the Minerva with an almost depressed expression plastered on his face. Thoughts of the Archangel, death of his friend Kira and pressure of being a member of FAITH where piling on and even the great Athrun Zala was feeling like having a metal break down.

His feet carried him to a familiar room that belonged to two of his comrades Rey and Shinn. Gritting his teeth Athrun seethed at the thought of those two. The very two coordinators who plotted for days on how to destroy the Freedom, and with it killing his best friend.

Not knowing what possessed him at that very moment Athrun entered the room with out knocking and stepped into the dark room, the mechanical door hissing as it shut behind him.

The room was dark, as expected as it was in the late hours of the night. The only light was from Reys computer that gave off a light blue glow and illuminated the face of the blond who had his eyes fixated on the screen.

Sensing another presence in the room Rey looked up his blue eyes meeting emerald. Not about to ignore the presence of a superior officer Rey gave a slight smile that was barely noticeable and greeted the blue haired man.

"Is there something you need Athrun?" Rey asked an elegant blond eyebrow raised.

Athrun felt incredible stupid at the moment. Why was he here? He didn't have an answer.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked changing the subject with a calm voice the opposite of what he was feeling inside.

_Calm down. It's only Rey. Why am I so nervous?_

Athrun asked himself. It was true he was nervous his palms where sweaty and he could feel the tenseness in his shoulders. Ignoring it though Athrun did his best to keep his stature neutral.

Rey with his eyebrow still raised didn't say anything about the FAITH officer not answering his question; instead he moved over to the edge of his bunk and patted the mattress beside him inviting Athrun to sit.

Seeing no harm in the act Athrun obeyed and sat himself next to the younger teenager.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked again in the same calm voice that he had perfected over the years.

Giving an almost genuine smile Rey pointed to the screen Athrun leaned over and tilted his face over the other boys' shoulder to get a better look at the footage that was on the laptops screen.

Sucking in his breath harshly Athrun felt his hands clench into fists as he watched the video that was presented to him.

It was footage of the Impulse and the Freedom, Shinn and Kira, fighting. Athrun felt sick what kind of monster would record this and watch it in their spare time. Snapping his face away from the video that depicted his friends' death Athrun sent a deadly glare at the blond.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you have this?" Athrun demanded his voice almost a shout.

Rey put a finger to Athruns lips hushing him while pointing over to the other bunk where Shinn slept peacefully with his sisters' cell phone clenched in one hand.

"Why do you think? He killed Rau so why wouldn't I keep evidence of the man I hate meeting his demise?" Rey asked in a chilling tone his finger moving from hushing Athrun to tracing his bottom lips absently.

Athrun hardened his glare and removed the hand from his face. "Kira didn't deserve this!" Athrun gritted not minding the fact that he let the name of his friend slip once again.

Rey merely returned the glare with full force. "Why not? He has killed many more than you and I, I presume. Though he never aims for the cockpit accidents still happen and he is a soldier at war just like us. So why, is it that he is un-deserving of death unlike the rest of us?" Rey asked his voice dripping with bitterness.

Rendered speechless Athrun looked away from the accusing face of Rey. He could not fight to logic of his words and doing so would only prove Reys point further.

Leaning forward Rey examined every feature of the man in front of him. Shoulder length blue hair, exotic green eyes, and sharp features. No denying that Athrun was very handsome, not the most attractive man out there but handsome enough to turn heads for sure.

Admitted to only him self Rey did come to understanding that he was fond of the attractive man sitting beside him. Not in a way that one was fond of a lover, no, this was not love but something else.

Something more sinful and wrong.

Lust?

Perhaps

His mind turning its gears an evil idea popped into the blonds mind. Athrun was insecure at the moment and under a lot of stress which had been evident in the last few days, perhaps he could help the other boy release some of that stress and fulfill his own needs in the process.

Hit two birds with one stone scenario.

Leaning over even more Rey allowed his head to lean into the crock of Athruns neck and in doing so his hot breath tickled the back of the older coordinators neck causing the fine hairs to stand on end

"Rey?" Athrun questioned.

"Sshh…" Rey almost purred and shifted slightly so that his right hand could trail up Athruns inner thigh.

Shocked Athrun was about to swat the hand that was slowly creeping up his thigh away but found himself unable to do so. The action felt good and sent a rush of pleasure up his spine, something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Smirking slightly that Athrun seemed to enjoy his touch Rey allowed his left hand to massage Athruns left shoulder while the right ventured further up.

Athrun sighed slightly as the tension in his shoulder was kneaded out by the talented fingers of the blond.

"You're tense Athrun." Rey cooed gently. "You should try to relax."

Athrun was utterly confused at the moment. The way Rey was touching him was inappropriate not only because of military conduct but also because he was another male.

Surely Rey would notice this and stop his menstruations. Unfortunately for Athrun, Rey only pressed further and his right hand cupped his crotch and groped lightly.

Sucking in his breath Athrun shut his eyes as the light touch sent yet another wave of pleasure up his spine. Rey smiled against the others neck and planted a soft his on the pale skin.

"Feel good?" Rey purred.

Nodding before he could register what the question actually meant Athrun tilted his head back as Rey began to plant more kissed along his neck. Groaning as the hand in his crotch tightened its grip and applies more pressure, Athrun cracked one eye open to see that Shinn was still soundly as sleep.

"S-stop." Athrun moaned half-heartedly. As the attention he was receiving from the blond was so hard to pass up.

Ignoring Athrun, Rey continued with more force his lips latched on to the sensitive skin of the others neck sucking and nipping to create small red blotches that would remain there for several days. Moving his hand from Athrun shoulder Rey started un-buttoning the others coat and pushed it off his shoulders.

"You didn't really want me to stop." Rey started concentrating on un-tucking Athruns undershirt, pushing it off without any protest from the blue haired coordinator.

Athrun felt like someone just pressed the restart button on his brain. Everything was becoming automatic, he knew perfectly well what he was doing and what those actions were bond to lead up to, however he was unable to stop him self from responding to the blonds touch.

Rey wasted no time in removing the others pants and boots leaving him in nothing but his none regulation boxers. Smiling at the almost dazed look Athrun seemed to have; Rey pushed the other down and straddled his hips.

"We shouldn't…." Athrun started but was silenced by another rough kiss from the younger male.

Rey almost felt bad for this. Athrun obviously was uncertain and this would most likely be regret for him later on. This was not love but shameless desire for another, nothing more.

Removing his own shirt and jacket quickly Rey massaged the others chest and abdomen gently. The moans he got in reply told him he was doing the right thing as like Athrun –or so he assumed- he didn't have any prior experience in the act of the male - male intimacy.

Feeling something hard stick his own abdomen Rey gasped slightly before calming down knowing fully well that it was Athruns reaction to the attention he was receiving….a rather blunt reaction.

Feeling his own desire beginning to strain Rey pulled his pants off with no problem as his belt and boots had been removed before Athrun even entered the room.

Panting Athrun was considering either attacking or responding. He wanted to punch the other male in the face until he lay on the ground unmoving yet on the other hand he wasn't badly to respond and release the stress he had been holding in over the past few days, but what did that make him? Was he gay for doing the unthinkable? What about Cagalli didn't he love her? Did he even care at the moment?

Rey grinded his hips down and with that simple action Athrun let go of all hesitation and the two engaged in what should have been an act of love not lust.

Still underneath Rey Athrun groaned as the other lowered himself on to him and they began the dance that all lovers knew.

When it was over both boys laid tired and sweaty the dim light of the laptop still remained the only source of light and bathed them both in a blue glow.

Getting dressed Athrun kept his gaze on the wall in front of him that was just behind the bunk that belonged to a still sleeping Shinn. How he managed to sleep threw his and Reys escapade Athrun would never know.

When he was done he turned and glared at the male that was still lying on his own bed.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Rey said in a calm voice. "So don't worry about people finding out."

Athrun sighed sadly. "I still hate you both for what you did to Kira." Athrun mumbled sadly.

Rey only smiled. "I don't mind it's not like I was expecting anything less."

"So this is it?" Athrun asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rey turned away "Just thought you needed to relax."

Athrun sighed and left with a quiet. "Thanks."

Smirking Rey closed his eyes. "No thank you."

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just wrote that. I wasn't trying to write porn ok I wanted it to be a little bit ummm classy I guess. The whole Rey and Athrun thing just popped into my mind one day, I hope you all enjoyed it. This is my first attempt on writing something like this so that's why I didn't go into the whole smut thing. I only have implications that they did the nasty.**

**Please Review!**

**YAY! For non-existing pairings! **


End file.
